Come Back Here, You Little Troublemaker!
by Eagle Hawke
Summary: Julia has a bag full of magical creatures, some of which enjoy causing a lot of trouble by escaping. "Anna, Karina, Archer has escaped. Again." Ugh, can't the niffler give her and her friends a break?


Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, basically, who would I tack to track down and return home my magical creatures. Any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental. I included Newt because, why not? He's adorable.

The air was pleasantly warm this summer of 1977 in Atlanta, Gerorgia."No! Come back here, you little miscreant! No! Don't go in there!" My shoes skidded along the floor as the little niffler rounded the corner. "Don't go in the … he went in the bank. This is going to cause so much chaos." A gusty, worn breath escaped me as I muttered the sentence to myself. A curly haired young man in a blue almost trench coat bumped against my shoulder, almost sending him into the wall next to the door of the bank I was currently staring at. "Sorry! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He flashed me a distracted smile.  
"Yes, I'm fine, I'm looking for one of my c… friends. He just came in here and knowing him, he'll get himself into a lot trouble." He scanned the surrounding bank, muttering under his breath. "That little niffler troublemaker. This is the second time this month." I raised my eyebrows. This guy had a niffler too?

"You have a niffler?" I inquired. He looked at me, startled. "Mine ran in here a few minutes ago. I'll bet you that they're both in the vault of the bank. It would have the most shiny's" The fellow niffler owner nodded after a few seconds.  
"I have to agree. Shall we go retrieve our wayward friends?" He offered his arm. I grasped it, knowing he was about to apparate us to the lower level of the bank. A spinning tunnel of lights and sound later, we stood in front of the vault, where we could just see the black tail of a niffler disappearing inside.  
"May I have the honors?" I asked. He nodded, a smile smile on his face and I discretely pointed my 15 inch, dark chesnut with a core of horned serpent horn at the door. A wordless alohamora later, the door opened and we saw two nifflers having the time of their lives. They weren't taking shinys, simply playing with each other. "Well, if this is what it takes to behave, I will certainly oblige." The man who I'd come down with was watching with a look of contemplation on his face.  
"Of course they'd get lonely, why didn't I realize that?" He muttered.  
"We should get them together for a play date sometime." I offered. "I'm sure they would enjoy that. It's actually Archer's birthday, and I _was_ headed to get him some shinys. Legally." Archer looked up at me, her eyes widening. "But… if you don't want to, that's fine by me." Archer shook her head frantically. The look in her eyes told me that she really, really wanted to. "Alright then. By the way, whats your name, Mister?" The blue clad man answered as he was getting all the things his niffler had stolen.  
"Newt Scamander. And yours?"  
"Julia Kingston. Pleasure to meet you." I offered my hand, and Newt took it.  
"You as well, Mr. Scamander. Call me Julia."  
"Alright. You were saying something about a get together for these two?" Newt asked.  
"Oh. Yes, I think they would enjoy it. I can bet they get kind of lonely. It certainly seems to curb their more…. Destructive tendencies."  
"Yes, it does." He chuckled. "Do you have an owl?"  
"Yes, I do." I answered.  
"I'll owl you with the date and stuff. I have to get a train, to get to New York. I'm meeting a friend there. He runs a _really_ good bakery."  
"Really? What's it called? I've been to New York. The laws on No-majs up there are much different, a little ridiculous if you ask me." I mused. He looked amused at the slight rambling.  
"It's called Kowalski's Bakery." I gasped. He seemed surprised by suprise, and I elaborated.  
"I've been there! They have little Niffler and Erumpent shaped pastries. They're so good." I realized something. "Are you a friend of his? Is that why their shaped like that?"  
"Yes, and quite possibly." He said. "If the venom did what it was supposed to do." I didn't think I was supposed to hear that remark so I ignored it.  
"Tell him I said hi! I love his stuff!" He smiled again, a sort of nervous smile.  
"I will tell him for you. Do you have any other creatures besides Nifflers?"  
"Yes, I have some bowtruckles, one has decided to permeantly stay with me, her name is Lela. My niffler, Archer, a regular old Jack Russell named Henry, and a Demiguise, found him on the black market, I was undercover for our little government down here, named Devon. He was in pretty bad shape." I thought for a moment. "My owl, Ashton, and my hippogriff named Sharp. Sharp is pretty awesome." I smiled.  
"Where do you keep all of them?" He asked curiously.  
"Well… Usually they're in the bag I carry on my back. It has a lot of enlargement charms. Where do you keep yours?" I returned playfully.  
"I keep them in my case." He gestured towards the case he was currently holding. We'll have to compare sometime, but I really need to get going."  
"Oh, yes, your train! I don't want to make you late. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Scamander."  
"Call me Newt, and it was nice meeting you as well." He grinned and exited the vault, disappearating as soon as he was out. I stared at the spot for a few seconds, and then turned and picked up Archer.  
"Now, be on your best behavior or I won't get you that ring you've been wanting." Archer nodded quicky, and I slipped her inside by bag, zipping it securely. "Now, Lela, where are you?"  
The loyal little bowtruckle poked her head outside of my right jacket pocket. "Good. I'm glad to see you're safe." A noise behind me had me turn around and stare at the security guard, who seemed perplexed at the fact I wasn't stealing anything. "Oh! Hello! Sorry!" He stared at me.  
"I'm not going to steal anything, I promise." I quickly brushed past him, towards the stairwell. It had a sign that had "Roof" on it. I could disaperate from there. The guard followed after a few seconds, and I increased my speed up the stairwell. I burst out onto the roof and quickly hid behind one of the small AC things on the top. He came out a few seconds later. I pointed my wand, whispering "Obliviate." HE looked confused for a second, and then turned and went back into the stairwell. I let out a sigh and stood up. Checking to make sure no one was around, I disaperated to the alleyway beside the bank, then exited onto the sidewalk. The jewlers was up ahead. Archer would enjoy this, I hoped. 


End file.
